Watching you sleep
by Crazy-Lil-Yume-Chan
Summary: A night at Swedens house when Sea-kun has fallen asleep  Silly and cute one shot


**A/N Now this is a silly little SuFin fan-fic I wrote just now x3 t may be crappy but Oh well, hopw you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. I'm just a fan x3**

~Watching you sleep~

"But I'm not tired" Sealand pouted and refused to let Finland grab his arm and take him to bed.

"But it's late, Sea-kun. And if you want to be awake and play a lot tomorrow you have to sleep now" Finland tried once again to drag Sealand out of the cough but the smaller nation pulled away and hid behind one of Sweden's arm.

"But mama and papa never go to sleep when I go to sleep!" Sealand hugged Sweden's arm close, tears building up in his eyes. "Why do I have to sleep when mama and papa don't?"

Finland sighed and kneeled in front of his "son". He looked the blond kid in the eyes and smiled warmly. "It's because mama and papa have to do boring adult stuff. Like washing your clothes, and clean and watch boring adult shown on the TV. I too want to sleep, and if I could, I would. Come on, Sea-kun. I will read you a story when you fall asleep, okay?" Finland reaches out his hand to Sealand to take and Sweden carefully lifts his arm to let the boy go.

Slowly, Sealand nods and takes Finland's outstretched hand. Sweden watches his "wife" follow their son up the stairs, knowing he will be down again in half an hour when the "not tired" Sealand have fallen asleep. He leans back in the cough, an arm over his eyes thinking that Finland was right, he too really want to sleep. Sure that he love their days playing with Sealand, but sometimes it's tiring. Like today, when they decided to have a picnic and loud-mouth Denmark found out and decided to invite himself over. Sealand enjoyed it, he loved that his uncle Denmark always had something new to tell or a new game to play, but for Sweden it was almost always tiring.

He felt the heat from another body besides him and opened his eyes. He sees Finland who sat down beside him in the bed, sighing softly. Sweden carefully put his arm around Finland's shoulders, and hesitantly the Finn put his head against Sweden's shoulder.

"He fell asleep quickly" Finland said softly. "I couldn't even finish the story before he fell asleep."

Sweden nodded and wondered what to do next. "Ya tired?" he asked and smelled Finland's hair. It smelled like Finnish summer, flowers and sunshine.

"A bit" the smaller blond replied and nuzzled up in Sweden's arms. "Should we too go to sleep?"

Sweden grinned, nodding. He stood up and took Finland's hand. Finland tried to go to the stair, but Sweden wouldn't allow him. Instead he pulled the Finn closer and pressed their lips together. Finland responded by letting go of Sweden's hand and tangling his fingers into pulling his lover even closer as they both deepened their kiss. Shivers went down their spines as their tongues touched and explored each other. The Swede clashed their teeth together when he aimed to feel every little corner of Finland's mouth. Finland broke their kiss, slightly panting and a big smile on his face.

"Bedroom?"

"Definitely bedroom."

o~w~o

The sun shone into the bedroom through the curtains landing on blond hair as the Swede slowly opened his eyes. He was met by the adorable sight of Finland, innocently sleeping as if nothing had happened. Sweden smiled to himself; he loved waking up and find his beloved so close. He loved to feel his heat from under the cover, to listen to the soft breathing and see the chest go up and down with his breaths. Sweden carefully put his hand against Finland's bare chest, feeling his steady heart beats. Finland groaned and opened one of his eyes.

"G'morning Fin..." Sweden whispered and kissed Finland Sweden's neck and pulled him closer. Sweden wrapped his arms around Finland's waist and kissed the crook of his neck. Finland giggled softly.

They stayed in each other's arms for a while, Finland constantly going back and forth to sleep. Sweden didn't mind since he got to see Finland's face when he slept. When Finland had fallen to sleep for the tenth time in an hour he opened his eyes completely and looked up at Sweden. When he realised Sweden's arms held him in a firm grip he blushed heavily and tried to pull away.

"Omigosh, I- I'm sorry! I didn't realise... eh.. u-um. H-How long have I been sleeping? What time is it? Gosh, I need to make breakfast..."

Sweden silenced him by gently kissing his lips, and pulling him closer once again. "I love to watch ya sleep... Do ya not like it here?"

"I- I can't say I don't..." Finland blushed again.

"Then let's stay... I love ya Fin."

Finland smiled and kissed Sweden deeply, pressing their bodies together. "I love you too, Sve."

The door suddenly flung open causing the Finn to push Sweden away so he nearly fell out of the bed. "Mama! I want pancakes!"

"R- right" Finland laughed nervously and jumped out of bed pulling on a bathrobe. Sealand stood in the door, yawning and looking confused at Sweden who sat up in bed after regaining his balance from Finland's push. "Go first and take out the recipe book and I'll be right behind you."

Sealand's face lit up and he nodded in excitement before rushing down the stairs. Finland sighed happily, turning to Sweden and giving him an apologetic smile. "Sorry for pushing you."

"'s alright. Make it up with delicious pancakes."

Finland grinned widely before he too disappeared to the kitchen. Sweden smiled to himself and leaned back into the pillows. No matter how tiring it was, he really loved the days he spent together with Finland and Sealand.

**Rate and Review and make me happy :3**


End file.
